


Maple Trees

by JaredFace



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inflation, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredFace/pseuds/JaredFace
Summary: Trencil can't quell his craving for blood like he normally could tonight: by feeding on the sap of flowers. He needs to find something to stave off the craving fast before he puts his family in danger. Lucky for him, the mountain town is very well known for its maple trees.





	Maple Trees

Maple Trees

 

Fall had encroached on the little mountain town very quickly, its normally green palettes warmed into comfy golden red hues that put most townfolks minds at ease, even at night they could find solace in the gentle movement of the large and intimidating sugar maple trees leafy branches.

 

Tonight was not such a night for one Trencil Varnnia.

 

The eternally youthful vampire couldn’t control himself, as soon as his daughter Nat came home from school he could feel the hunger for blood welling up in his core. He abhorred the act of draining people of their blood, he found the whole process to be disgusting and brutish. Normally he would simply stave off his craving to feed by draining one of his many flowers of its sap. The thick, sticky, drippy sap was just the texture his mind needed to make the craving go away.

 

It had worked for him for centuries

 

So why was it that when he fed on the stalk of one of his prized petunias, the feeling did not quell?

 

He walked calmly through the empty dark town, being careful not to step into the bright lamplight, his stomach growled fiercely at him but all he could do was give it a gentle pat.

 

“Patience” Trencil droned, his voice had a deep sonorous lilt to it that felt like it lingered in your ears for a few moments too long, it was hypnotic in a way. “Control is key, it has been for my entire life”

 

He recalled sinking his fangs into the petunias stalk and letting the sap leak down his throat, how it dripped like molasses into his stomach and left a faint flowery flavor on his tongue. Trencil had thought that with enough of these flowers, he could be fine, like how he had been before. However, after the fiftieth petunia, he found no relief. Trencil knew that this was bad news, horrible news, his blood craving couldn’t be sated so easily this time around. If he stayed at home tonight...he might be tempted to feed on the only other person in his house

 

The thought of harming his daughter made him almost vomit, he had to get out of the house, he couldn’t be there right now. His relationship with Nat was already strained, this would just make things even worse.

 

So now here Trencil was in town, looking for any sort of foliage that would provide him enough sustenance to make these terrible thoughts go away. He could risk breaking into the florists shop but he was not the type who humored such anarchic acts. The potted flowers hanging from the lamplights were a no-go as well: poppies, the sap of a poppy produced opiate-like effects if fed on in excess, he learned this the hard way in the sixties. Unfortunately for Trencil, his options were wearing thin.

 

A cold sweat ran down his beautiful face and the corners of his mouth tugged wide beyond his control, showing off his sharp fangs that glinted ominously. The hunger was getting worse now, thoughts permeated his mind of finding someone out this late at night and draining them until they were a flat husk, grabbing some poor childs pet dog from its leash outside to turn it into a furry juicebox, or even worse: going back home and feeding on his own daughter.

 

NO, it wouldn’t come to ANY of those options, he wouldn’t let it, he would willingly boil himself alive in the sun if it meant he could keep his daughter safe. There had to be some form of foliage he could use, something good enough, something…

 

Trencil eyed the nearby park, a normally bustling area, now barren and dark. He glanced at the many trees dotting the inside of the park

 

Sugar Maples

 

Maple trees were very well known for their tree sap and the large amounts they produced. If Trencil were a religious man, he would thank God for giving him this miracle, but that could wait, he had to feed...NOW.

 

Trencil took to the nearest sugar maple with a wide thick trunk. Sharp claws groped and scratched at the bark, trying to find the perfect spot, every so often he would knock on the wood and listen just to make sure. After a few knocks and scratches he had found it in the nick of time: a sloshing pocket of sticky sap. He opened his mouth wide, letting his fangs extend slightly outward as his jaw muscles coaxed them into their feeding state: they were needle sharp and looked strong enough to impale bones.

 

That sharpness wasn’t for show, Trencil slammed his teeth into the bark, splintering the wood with a loud CRACK and then proceeded to gently press his tongue against the area under where his teeth had sunken in. In a matter of seconds he could feel the gooey sap start to pour into his mouth, which he gulped desperately. The flavor of the sap was much different than the sap he normally fed on: it was sweet, super sweet, like liquid candy almost. It wasn’t a bad flavor in any sense, in a way, it actually helped Trencil satisfy his craving even more.

 

Trencil could feel the hunger dissipating and his stomach growing full and happy with sap. Feeling satisfied with what he had, he pulled his head back to free himself from the tree.

 

He freed himself from the tree…?

 

He freed himself from the tree!

 

Oh no...

 

“G-Ggahh” Trencil couldn’t speak with his teeth stuck like they were, he ran his tongue against his fangs and his eyes widened when he discovered, much to his horror, that the sticky sap was keeping them firmly in place.

 

That familiar sweet flavor came back with full force, the pocket he had found was still dribbling into his mouth, nowhere near empty, all Trencil could do was continue swallowing it so he didn’t suffocate. Each sugary gulp made him detest the taste a little bit more, globs of thick runny sap sloshed and gurgled around in his stomach; which had begun to swell from the excess growing inside of it. From where he was standing, Trencil got a full view of the inflating organ underneath him, it was growing quite heavy, to alleviate some weight off his back he held it in his hands, horrified to discover just how squishy the sap was making his poor tummy.

 

It did not take long for his gut to start pressing up against the trunk, causing his pleated shirt to ride up to his chest. The sap did not care for his feelings of discomfort, it only wormed its sticky sugary ways against his thrashing tongue and slithered coldly down his esophagus; filling him like a human maple syrup bottle. The taste of the sap now made Trencil feel gravely ill, if he made it out of this experience unscathed, he would make it a rule to never have maple syrup in his house. Sure, Nat would probably be mad about that, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

 

Trencil groaned as the scratchy bark poked and prodded at his gurgling belly, so much sap had collected inside that it had taken on an amber hue. It creaked and squished ominously enough to make Trencil nervous, he backed up a little bit to let his stomach move away from the bark and let it hang heavily in the air. Oof, bad idea, now he could feel the weight of all that sap pulling him down. He felt like a bloated, overfed tick, and he was terrified that he would meet the same fate as one: popped from overconsumption. The sap HAD to be stopping soon, it just had to be, this was getting ridiculous and he could swear he felt the tickle of the grass underneath him sweep against his gut. Trencil had hoped that wasn’t the case, he didn’t want to imagine himself with a stomach he would have to hold in both hands so he could slowly stumble his way back home.

 

Unfortunately for Trencil, that was indeed the case.

 

Trencil’s sap-gorged belly was massive, almost touching the ground from where he was standing and was a warm amber color. A cursory touch and grope let him know that it was very squishy and heavy, feeling like fat almost, but thank GOD it wasn’t. All the sap sloshed around inside of him, making disgusting GA-LUNK and GLORP noises. He felt more like a water balloon than a man at this point.

 

The sweet sap taste began to slow to a crawl before stopping, Trencil leaned back nervously, but the weight of his stomach made him lean back way too fast, managing to pop his fangs out of the bark in the process. He landed on his back with a heavy thud and a gurgling groan, his stomach spread out on top of him like an reddish-orange bag of goo. He couldn’t stay here, if he were here when the sun rose he would certainly fry, he would have to bite the bullet and wobble his way back home. Ugh, but it was so heavy

 

Life was full of challenges and Trencil wasn’t one to whine like a child about that. With a huff, he took the stomach into both of his hands and heaved himself up, ready to make the begrudging trek back to his home.

 

He hoped beyond hopes that Nat didn’t want pancakes for breakfast tomorrow morning.


End file.
